The world to me
by BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn
Summary: This takes place just after the end of Season 2. Alexis and Jaden have grown feelings towards one another. Can they admit their feelings? Possible lemon in later chapters...
1. Love at first sight

**The World to Me**

Chapter 1

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this series is under copyright by 4Kids and Konami. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission. The characters used here are under the Americanised version.

Alexis lay on top of Jaden, her head resting on his chest. Both of them were near the beach, a stone's throw away from the Slifer Red dorms. Jaden had his arm round Alexis' slim waist whilst her arms were under her body. As the thoughts began to become rational, Alexis made her move.

"Hmmm, it's so peaceful here."

"Yeah, I just want to remain here for a bit."

Alexis smiled as the calming waves of the sea gave her the sense of peace that she desperately wanted. Her left ear listened to the rhythmic pumping of Jaden's heart, a constant reminder of reassurance. Jaden looked at the skies whilst Alexis closed her eyes, not wanting to move.

"Your heartbeat is so calming."

"At least it's calmed down a lot you know…"

"Not like in a duel then?"

"You're worth more than me as compared to duelling you know."

Silence descended again as they held each other.

"I'd take it as a yes then."

"What is?"

"Our engagement."

Alexis instantly tensed. "But…do you know what it means now?"

"Well, Harrington wanted another shot but I won again so he told me. I sort of threatened him that I'll tell you that you're a snob unless he told me. He was so willing after that."

"Oh, I thought you didn't care."

"Jeez, Alexis. I _did_ know what a fiancé was but I just didn't want to embarrass you anymore so I just played dumb."

"You did that for me?"

"Mmmmm."

"Thanks."

Alexis' mind was in a fierce maelstrom of feeling as she tried to sort out what happened.

"So Jaden…where do we go from here?"

"Shhh, we can talk about that later."

Jaden kept looking at the stars while Alexis just sighed in contentment. It took a while before she finally gave into her feelings. Jaden looked at the woman resting against him. He felt her love through her body and momentarily gave both of them peace from the inferno in their minds.

Alexis stirred again to look at him in eye, her expression slightly amused.

"I was just wondering. How did we get here and into this?"

Jaden began to sit up. "I don't know…"

_About two weeks ago…_

Jaden looked as he stared into the skies. His thought was gathering on the previous few months with the ending of the GX tournament. Although he wasn't sure what happened but the moments before his mind went blank were very clear. All his could remember was ordering his Elemental Hero Flaming Wingman to attack. Then came a blast followed by a white light that blinded almost everyone. The only thing he heard clearly was Alexis' voice screaming his name.

'What happened after that?' He got up and began to walk. He was told that they found him, barely alive with Saiou's LP on 0. Also included was the information that he was unconscious for 3 days, which probably explained his already ferocious appetite when he came to.

Jaden's thoughts shifted from the past to the talking in the hospital ward.

"Alexis, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit weary that's all."

"But you're crying…"

"I said I'm fine…" With that, she stormed out of the ward in run. Jaden sat there before allowing his own tears to come.

"I didn't get the chance…"

Jaden closed his eyes as the last of memories faded away.

"JADEN!" sitting up, he saw Syrus and as well as Tyranno running towards him.

"So what's up guys? You looked like that a bus just ran over your cards."

"Geez Jaden. Didn't you check your PDA?" Jaden looked at them quizzically.

"Look in my PDA for what?" With that, he got it out and turned it on. The PDA immediately began to rumble before showing the "You've got mail" message. Opening the mail, it read:

Dear Jaden Yuki,

Considering the recent events and also your outstanding results in the past, we would like to invite you to Ra Yellow. Please follow the following link to accept your enrolment.

Signed,

Professor Don Simon

"See, you've made it!" With that, both Syrus and Tyranno began to smother (or rather choke him) with hugs.

"Dang it Sy. Tyranno, a little air please…" With that, they immediately let go.

"What's wrong bro? Cat got your tongue?" Jaden shook his head.

"It feels so unreal. All of the matches I've duelled in and I only go here." Syrus and Tyranno looked concerned at him.

"Jaden, are you eating right?" Tyranno ignored this.

"Big bro, something troubling you." Jaden looked up at them both.

"It's nothing. It's just that…I'm happy in Slifer Red but I feel like I want to be Ra Yellow too."

"Don't worry, we can still be friends. Even if you're a Red." Jaden smiled.

"Thanks guys, you know what? I might go up then." With that Syrus, Tyranno and Jaden gave a high five.

"Huh? So Jaden's now a Ra Yellow?" Mindy and Jasmine gave her the news. It wasn't too uncommon as they had eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox. Any rumour or gossip always came through them.

"It's true. Simon wanted him to join. I can't believe that Slifer slacker moved up a rank."

"But you know, he's got the knack. After all he's done; I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give him some slack."

"Mindy, geez. He's just a nobody and he just wormed his way up. What good would that do?"

Maybe you're right…"

"Jas, stop it. Mindy has a point. Must you make a big deal out of this?" Mindy looked at Alexis as if she sprouted a toilet roil on her head.

"What is with you…?" Mindy had a dark flash of expression on her face.

"Is it that you like him?" Alexis turned slightly pink at that.

"Why…I…I don't…I just want the school to be more interesting." Jasmine joined in, looking at Alexis' face.

"I knew it. But I still don't think you're a good match to him." Alexis was now approaching beetroot red.

"I…I'm not in love with him. Just because I'm slightly concerned doesn't mean I like him."

"Sure, and grass grows on trees. If you are, then why are you blushing when I mention Jaden?" Alexis turned away, hiding her blushing. Jasmine nodded.

"Loos like we've got a keeper." With that they ran as faster they could with a pissed off Alexis running after them.

Jaden looked at his new uniform, wishing that it wasn't so stiff. He moved in with Syrus and Tyranno despite that he'd be fine with other students. He looked around with awe, as he'd never seen anything so clean in his entire life. There were now personal showers, comfortable beds as well as personal study areas. Dropping his bags on the floor, he flopped down on the bed that wasn't filled with machine cards or the dinosaur covers.

'All in all, I think I like it here. Though, I'm not sure what my priorities in life are now.' Barely about to sleep, Jaden heard the door opening again. He turned to his side, pretending to be asleep.

"Sy, knock it off. I wish you could keep it down."

"Why should I? I wanted to visit you anyway." Jaden sat up and saw Alexis standing there.

"Alexis? How…wha…?" Alexis just pointed at the door.

"You forgot to close it dummy. So that's why." Jaden was more concentrating on trying to hide his blush, let alone the emotions raging his head.

"So…is this what you wanted to see?"

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than that." Jaden looked up at Alexis. He noticed that she was looking away as if hiding something. Jaden stood up.

"Alexis? You okay?" He tried to look into her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed about your promotion anyway." With that, Alexis just walked out.

Jaden sat there stunned as he tried to piece together what had just gone on. Slapping himself, he ran out the door only to find Alexis was gone. Sighing, Jaden rued that his chance of confessing had just waltz out the door.

Alexis hadn't gone very far as she stood behind a tree. She heard Jaden opening the door but quickly gave up on it. With him gone, Alexis slumped to the floor and felt tears coming to her eyes.

'No, not like this. The queen of Obelisk Blue crying?' With that the tears began to stream down her face. Her mask rotted away, revealing a yearning for a partner. A partner to shoulder her pain with her. Alexis let the tears fall as rain clouds began to gather overhead. She didn't care as the rain began to beat down on her or that her uniform began to soak from her tears and the rain. All that mattered to her was the shame of not confessing then and there.

"Alexis?" She looked up and saw Atticus standing there. "What are you doing here?" With that, he held the umbrella over her. Alexis quickly swatted away the tears.

"I'm fine Atticus. I just slipped that all." That didn't fool her brother.

"Pains of love, right?" Alexis looked up at her. His face wasn't the same as the one where he always made sarcastic remarks about her love life. No, this was the face of sincerity.

"I…atchoo…" Atticus made a sigh as he helped her to her feet.

"We'd better get you inside. Otherwise, you're going to get a cold out here." With that he began to escort her to the Obelisk dorms.

Jaden was bored as he played tennis. It was the only thing to do as the duelling arenas were being used. And the only thing not used was the tennis courts. Syrus, Tyranno and Jaden were hitting some balls around. Though, there was one other group that was also at the courts.

"Argh, you?" Jaden turned to see who it was. It was Harrington with the various Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students watching him storm over to Jaden.

"Oh, it's you…what was your name again?" Everyone almost fell down in embarrassment.

"Harrington. Don't you remember? You're the little weasel that won Alexis' hand from me!" Jaden thought about this a bit before his somewhat dense mind manages to remember that duel.

_Flashback_

"Whoever wins this duel will be Alexis' fiancé…"

"Elemental Hero Featherman, hit him three hits for ace!"

_End of flashback _

"Oh, so you're that tennis freak." Harrington was almost at steaming point.

"For the last time, I'm not a tennis freak. Just because you're a dense Slacker doesn't give you the right to address me like that!"

"Hey, just because you lost doesn't mean I can't call you whatever I like…"

"Well, in any case, I want a rematch!" Jaden turned away.

"Again! There's no point as there's nothing you can give me." Harrington had the infamous anime gleam in his eyes.

"Oh there is. I can _tell_ you what fiancé means…" Jaden turned round.

"Now you got my interest. You're on." Harrington gave a small chuckle.

"I hope you like losing so get ready." Putting on their duel disks, Jaden and Harrington faced off.

"DUEL!"

Mindy thanked Atticus for bringing Alexis back to the dorms and gently shut the door. Stomping over to Alexis, she had a million of questions running round her head. Alexis sat there, in her wet clothes with a towel round her.

"What were you thinking Alexis? You could have gotten a cold out there." Alexis looked at her.

"It's nothing. I was thinking about something and I just got sidetracked." Jasmine popped her head round the door.

"Alexis, it's okay. There's no-one in it so how about we all get one?" Mindy just sighed.

"We're just trying to look out for you, girl." With that Mindy packed her shower accessories and her towel. Alexis did the same as well as a new set of clothes.

Mindy and Jasmine had already gone in, leaving Alexis in the change rooms. Shrugging off the wet jacket, Alexis' mind began to focus on what Atticus said earlier.

_Flashback_

"Alexis, I can see that you're in some strife over what you're feeling." Alexis looked at his eyes.

"Seriously, Atticus. I'm fine." He stopped walking.

"No, you're not. You're just running away from the problem ever since you laid eyes on him." Alexis just looked at him dumbly.

"Well, I've tried to. But I just don't know what to do. I'm the Queen of the Obelisk Blue so why should I anyway?"

"Bullshit. What would Alexis say? Not Alexis Rhodes or Alexis the Snow Queen. But just Alexis…" Alexis looked down. She always thought of the opinions of everyone else except hers. Ever since Jaden duelled against Crowler and the Paradox Brothers, she always had this pang in her heart. And it kept growing, even under the influence of Saiou when she ruthlessly duelled against him. Her heart had always belonged to him, even when she shrugged off the engagement to him. Though he did spoil it when he asked her what does fiancé meant…

"I…" She looked down at the ground as they stood there. "I want him. He just completes me and I feel so much for him." Though she couldn't see, she knew that her brother was grinning his head off.

"I knew that you'd cave in sooner or later." She looked up in anger at him.

"You did this to tell you that!" With that, she began to chase after him.

"The queen has a jack!" This only made her anger rise to impossible levels.

"I'm going to deck you so hard that you'll regret that!" With that, she began to chuck whatever was in her reach. Stones, sticks, trees, even animals didn't curb her anger.

"Geez, Lex. Can't you take a hint? bang" With that, he fell to the ground. Alexis walked off in a huff back to the dorms, with Atticus behind her.

_End of flashback _

Alexis wrapped her towel around her and gathered her toiletries. Heading to the door, she opened the door. Feeling the blast of warm air, she stepped into the relatively warm room. The baths were slightly empty with several other girls taking a bath as well. Sitting at an empty seat, she began to fill the wooden basin with warm water. Lathering her hair, she washed her hair. She finished showering and placed the toiletries back with the clothes. Stepping back in, she walked over to the bath that Mindy and Jasmine was sharing.

"Come on Alexis. We were waiting for you." Alexis smiled at both of them.

"Serves you right for not waiting for me." Alexis let the warm waters washed her tensions and her insecurities away. It was then that she noticed Mindy and Jasmine having dark looks on their faces.

"Hey Alexis. I really want to ask you something. Do you really like the Slifer Slacker?" Alexis felt her legs gave way. Standing up, she looked at both of them.

"I…well…I just don't know…" Mindy was adding fuel to the fire.

"Come on girl. It's a really easy question. In any case, I want to hear the juicy details."

"Hang on, I just…" Mindy and Jasmine were now close enough to hear her breathing.

"Well, just spit it out…" Alexis looked down to hide her blush. The silence was enough for them to confirm their suspicions.

"Oh my God! Our fair queen has fallen for a joker!" Jasmine nodded along with her.

"But then again, this joker is a promoted one anyway." Alexis turned beetroot red as Mindy and Jasmine began to mouth off to the rest of the campus about this relationship rumours.

Meanwhile, Jaden was sharing none of Alexis' misery as he played against Syrus.

"Elemental Hero Bubbleman takes away the last of your life points, Sy."

"Oh man, how could I be so stupid?"

"Chill out Syrus. You managed to be a strong duelist. Heck I thought I was in trouble when you used that Power Bond magic card." The silence between the two of them was enough for Jaden to get up.

"Jaden, where are you going?"

"Out for a bit. I need to get some air."

"How about I come with you?" Syrus got up but saw the serious expression in Jaden's eyes.

"No, I just want some time out."

"Oh…okay then…" With that Jaden walked to the door. Gently closing the door behind him, Jaden looked at the stars. 'How did I get into this mess…"

_Flashback _

"Elemental Hero Flaming Wingman. Hit his Big Server for deuce!" With that, a mighty bang echoed round the duelling arena. As the smoke cleared, Harrington was on his hands and knees with zero life points remaining.

"Why! After twice round, I still can't beat this excuse of a duelist!" Looking up, Harrington saw Jaden standing in front of him.

"Okay, you lost. Now cough up on your end of the deal." Harrington gritted his teeth as he tried to remain composed and calm after that pasting.

"How about no. I didn't lose. I was distracted." Jaden looked at him angrily.

"You know that I'll tell Alexis what a mean snob you are. I don't think she likes guys like that." That pushed his buttons as he look at him.

"Okay hotshot. Since you don't know the meaning of fiancé, I'll just have to knock it into your head. Fiancé is what you probably call your future wife. But most likely she's now your current girlfriend. But I highly doubt that a Slacker like you could have the guts to do it." With that he turned and walked away.

Jaden stood there in shock from the information overload. 'She was engaged to me. And I just went through with that…what would have happened if I didn't pissed Alexis off like that…' He felt fate had cruelly squeezed him hard and his heart ached in the process.

_End of flashback _

Jaden kept walking as if his road in life was in front of him.

'Alexis didn't shrug it off…maybe she's…' Jaden shook his head. 'That can't be…she's the Queen of the Obelisk Blues and I can't make her go that low. Unless she feels the same about me…' His emotions spilled out into the night as he sat down to think about himself.

Granted he wasn't as smart or as handsome as the other Obelisk Blue guys, he did notice that she was slightly more open with him as compared to the other guys. He was loud and obnoxious but he was still gentle. Jaden reflected that she was genuinely concerned whenever he was injured during any shadow game. This was especially true with the last duel between him and Saiou. Her voice was the clearest he could hear and she was screaming his name. Jaden's focus shifted to Alexis herself.

The problem he saw in Alexis was that she seemed so cold and aloof. But under that mask, he did feel that she was a good person. Even when she could have told Dr Crowler about him sneaking into the girl dorms, she kept her word and didn't tell. She was very strong but inside, he felt that she was breaking apart from all the stress of being the queen of the Duel Academy.

Jaden remembered the time when he duelled Alexis. He shuddered at her cold attitude and as well as her ruthlessness. It almost killed him to attack her directly when he was given the chance. In the end, she was fine and came back to the light. After all, she was his friend, nothing else.

Or was it?

What happened if she didn't snap out of it? What if she did threaten to commit suicide, what would have he done?

Jaden didn't know, as he was very close with Alexis after all the semesters together. They shared the same battles, the same interests and also saving the same world together. It was strange but it felt as if they were brought together and doing fine in spite of mutual reluctance. Jaden shook his head as his thoughts strayed further onto the barrier after being friends. Would she accept him as her boyfriend? That was something that frightened Jaden and kept him thinking about that.

After several hours of being hounded by almost every guy in Obelisk Blue about the rumours of her and Jaden, Alexis lay on top of her bed. Although she was dressed to sleep, she hadn't succumbed to slumber. She lay with both of her heads under her head, her long light brown hair beneath her as she stared at the ceiling.

Why didn't she deny liking Jaden? It wasn't as if she was forced into it but more like that she wanted to…why? What was in Jaden that she couldn't see? Or something that she wanted more than ever?

Granted that he was the drop dead gorgeous type, or the smartest one there; he was childish and as well as stubborn, bordering on the arrogant types. But in the end, he remained what she couldn't be…honest. Jaden was the type that never got told what to do but relied on his instincts and also his heart. Though many could dismiss him as weak but he was strong inside.

Alexis remembered the times where she feels for Jaden. This was very apparent during the final duel against Saiou where the satellite blast had hit where they were duelling. She remembered her voice cutting through the air clearly amongst the explosion. After the blast, she was the first to try and find Jaden. She even stayed with him until he regained consciousness. After all, she was worried about him as a fellow friend and student. Nothing else…or was it?

What would have happened if he didn't regain consciousness? What happened if he died right there and then? What would have she done? Could she…?

Alexis shook off that last thought. But she remembered what she was talking with her brother before. He did challenge her to think only for herself and it was obvious that she wanted him. Every time she saw him, she felt a flutter in her heart as if she was drowning. And there were times that she saw girls that got close to him, feeling jealousy when he didn't brush the girls away.

She turned over, reaching for the pillow and jamming it on top of her head. She wanted the thoughts to stop and to go to sleep. But sleep didn't come for a long while for thoughts of Jaden did. Maybe she would likely try to act on her chance.

Jaden looked as he listened to the boring lecture of Dr Crowler about the usefulness of the mind tricks in duelling and the psychological effect of it. Syrus and Tyranno were doing their best to try and not fall asleep either. Jaden's thoughts were focused more on Alexis and her answer. The bell rang for lunch and students began to fill out one by one. Jaden began to move quickly, not caring for Sy's and as well as Tyranno's comments on waiting up on them. There was only one thing that was making him like this. And that was today had only one egg sandwich in the entire sandwich selection. The cafeteria was packed as everyone gathered to grab the latest lunch. Jaden was determined to grab that elusive egg sandwich! As the rush for sandwiches began, he found one with a slight egg poking out of it.

'MINE!' he thought, only to have another hand on it. Looking up, he saw that it was Alexis that also spied the egg sandwich. He blushed as he gave her the sandwich. Alexis mumbled her thanks before turning away. He found another egg sandwich, which he picked up. Both of them stood there as the time slowed around them.

Jaden's thoughts began to race throughout his mind. Do I have the courage to ask her? Is this a chance for me? Should I lead or let her lead? He just didn't know.

Alexis was facing the same problem with her thoughts racing as well. Will he do it and tell me? How would I respond? Will he accept me as who I am?

Unfortunately, time speed up and Jaden was being tugged away by Syrus and as well as Tyranno. Alexis was also being tugged away by Mindy and as well as Jasmine. Jaden looked into her eyes, their connection obvious to both before the crowd pulled them apart.

Syrus and Tyranno found a seat and sat down on it with Jaden reluctantly sitting down. Both noticed that Jaden wasn't touching his lunch.

"Jaden, you alright?" Jaden looked up.

"Yeah, just too much thinking." With a laugh, he began to munch into the sandwich. Tyranno just smiled and continued to eat whilst Syrus stopped.

"You're not, Jaden." Jaden stopped.

"Not what? Not duelling is one thing I can't do…"

"No! I mean, what is up with you. You managed to stay up throughout Crowler's class. What's up with that?" Tyranno also stopped as they looked at Jaden.

"Well, I'm…just having a difficult time."

"Difficult time, eh? This doesn't involve Alexis, right?" All of them looked behind and froze. Atticus stood there, evil auras streaming out of him. Jaden fearfully began to speak.

"Well, I…don't know…I'm fine?" With that, he began to chomp down his lunch. Atticus sat next to Jaden.

"I'm kidding. As if I do something like that. Seriously Jaden. Are you in love with her?" Jaden began to choke his food after hearing that. Syrus gently rubbed his back whilst Tyranno was almost killing him with the slaps on the back.

"What do you mean Atticus? Jaden hasn't thought of anything apart from duelling anyway…" Tyranno stopped his thumping and all eyes turned to Jaden.

"Well, I have been thinking about it lately…" Atticus looked at him.

"So, in other words, yes." Jaden blushed involuntarily at that. Syrus and Tyranno looked at him with their jaws hitting the floor. The bombardment of questions followed after that.

"So how come you didn't tell us?"

"Jaden, you know what you're getting yourself into?" Jaden just sat there in mute silence. Atticus soon thumped him on the back as he brought Jaden back into the present.

"So how are you going to tell her?" Jaden looked confused a bit before looking back down.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to tell her?" Atticus just smiled at him.

"Well, just tell her honestly how you feel. Girls are fickle creatures that want only the truth. If you tell the truth to her, I think she'll accept." Jaden looked at Atticus who was smiling gently at him.

"Thanks, Atticus. I'll remember that." With that, he hungrily finished the rest of his lunch.

Alexis was sitting down with her thoughts rushing about that encounter. 'He touched my hands and it felt…so nice. He even gave me that sandwich instead of taking it. Was he…?' Alexis felt someone poke her in the side. Looking up, she saw Jasmine grinning at her.

"I can see someone who's in love." Alexis almost went beetroot with that comment. Mindy looked at both of them.

"So are you seriously going to ask that Slifer Slacker to…well, you know?" Alexis looked at curiously.

"Ask Jaden to what?"

"Jasmine, I think it's time that this girl get some pointers. You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Alexis could have blushed further but that was nearly impossible, as her blush would have caused her head to explode.

"You want him to be in bed with you, isn't it?" Alexis was speechless. She never thought she would be hearing this from Jasmine, let alone Mindy supporting her decision.

"Hold on. Mindy, you sure that you're okay with me being with Jaden like that?" Mindy shrugged.

"I suppose I can accept the Queen having a Jack to protect her. Let alone a king." Alexis sat there as she remembered her thoughts from last night.

"Okay, I might give it a shot." Getting up, she began to walk over to where Jaden was sitting. Jasmine and Mindy looked on as they both began to secretly hope that Jaden was at least ready for what's coming.

Jaden was talking to Syrus and Tyranno, with Atticus having left earlier. Alexis steeled herself as she approached.

"Hey Alexis…" Jaden heard Syrus quip up. Alexis tried to keep calm, even though her heart was racing at the speed of sound.

"Um, Jaden? Could I talk to you a bit?" Jaden looked up at her. She was looking to the side. This didn't look too good…

"Um, yeah. Okay." With that, he got up and followed Alexis out. Syrus and Tyranno looked at Jaden's retreating back.

"So, do you think Big Brother will be able to tell her?" Syrus just shrugged.

"Beats me."

Alexis and Jaden arrived at the beach near the Slifer Red dorms. Jaden remembered that he always came here when he needed time out from the real world. The sun was setting, revealing a beautiful sunset. The gentle crashing of the waves made it a surreal experience. He looked at Alexis who was staring into the sunset. Walking next to her, he steadied himself before asking.

"So, what is it that you're asking me?" Alexis fidgeted as she struggled to get her emotions across. Looking down, she asked him.

"Do…do you care for me?" The question hit him like a punch and was taken back.

"What…what do you mean?" Alexis looked up at him.

"Like I said, do you care?" This time, Jaden saw the blush there and as well as her insecurity in the situation. Jaden felt as if his mouth and mind couldn't sync right. His mind was telling him to tell her but the words couldn't come out from his mouth. But his mind made the decision for him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, as if comforting her.

Alexis felt Jaden's arms wrap round her. Her heart was now into overdrive as her emotions controlled her body. She gently put her head on his shoulder, wishing that this moment could last forever.

Jaden felt her head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes for a second. He remembered his thoughts as he sat here last night, thinking about her. The journey they travelled together and also the pain they both shared. Was that enough? His eyes opened as he gave him his answer.

Alexis felt her heart stopped he whispered into her ear.

"I do." With that, she felt Jaden pull back slightly before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. She swore that she could feel steam coming out of her ears as she closed her eyes. Gently, she also began to kiss back, surprising both her and Jaden as they held each other. Jaden felt her soft lips on his as they shared their emotions onto one another. Jaden was the first to break it as he looked into her eyes. She was genuinely happy as the smile extended from her lips to her eyes. Alexis felt lost in his soft brown eyes as she gazed longingly into them.

With that, Jaden began to guide her into sitting down. As he lied down, he felt her lie onto of him. Wrapping his arms round her, he felt complete whilst Alexis felt she was in the safest place in the world. They both knew that it took some time before they could finally tell it to each other.

………

_The present _

Jaden felt Alexis stir slight before she saw on the sand. He also sat up as the sun fully set beyond the horizon.

"Jaden?"

"What?"

"Do you…well, do you want to do it?" Jaden looked at her in surprise as she looked at him. He smiled back.

"I don't know any place that would be quiet or private enough." Alexis looked him, before sighing.

"Maybe another time?" Jaden wrapped his arms round her.

"It'll be fine. In any case, we are engaged. Just need to wait until we graduate and find our place in the duelling tournaments. I suppose we'll get the opportunity soon." Alexis sighed as she placed her head on his shoulders.

"I guess you're right." Jaden looked at his watch.

"Shoot, it's almost time for dinner. I think you'd better get to the dorms quick." With that, both of them stood and ran back to the dorms.

Syrus and Tyranno waited outside the Ra Yellow dorms. Although their stomachs were growling with hunger, they couldn't until Jaden got back. Professor Satyr looked at both of them.

"So, why are you two waiting put here. Everyone is already eating." Syrus spoke first.

"Well, it's Jaden. We feel it's wrong to just eat and leave me him behind." Professor Satyr looked at both of them before giving a soft smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it as he's coming now." Both looked up to see Jaden and Alexis running towards the dorms. Tyranno was calling to Jaden whilst Syrus ran up to him.

"What's up Sy?"

"What's up! Is that the only thing you can say after you nearly left us worried where you went?" Jaden looked at his infuriated face before mumbling his apology. Alexis just smiled as she stood there. Tyranno broke the still silence with a loud growl from his stomach.

"Uh, my stomach can't take it any longer. So could we just get food now?" Jaden and Alexis just laughed as Syrus and Tyranno headed inside with Professor Simon. Professor looked at both of them before speaking.

"I should seriously punish you but I'll let you off the hook. For now." Jaden nodded as they headed inside. He looked at Alexis before giving her a lasting kiss. Alexis felt as if her heart would explode from their love. He reluctantly pulled away before giving her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Alexis just kissed him back before running off to the Obelisk Blue dorms. Jaden looked at her retreating back before joining Syrus and as well as Tyranno as they complained of him stalling.

Mindy and Jasmine were chatting away before Alexis joined them at dinner. Alexis felt as if something bad was going to happen very soon given the looks on both Mindy's and Jasmine's faces.

"What?" They both began to speak simultaneously before Alexis quieted both of them.

"Look, if it's about Jaden, then I've got nothing to say." But Jasmine wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Come on Alexis. You can share it with us." Alexis sighed. There was no escaping it as both of them would have pestered her until she cracked.

"Okay, we went to the beach. We confessed and that's it." Mindy just grinned her head off whilst Jasmine looked at Alexis intently.

"Oh really? Because I did see both of you getting intimate." Alexis choked on her dinner as Mindy gently patted her back.

"I…well…" Alexis looked down as she blushed. Jasmine grinned.

"So you did do it." Alexis snapped. Of course, this meant that she had to do the only thing to get the fact straight. Yelling.

"I didn't. We just kissed, okay?" Alexis stopped and realised what she just said. Looking up, she saw that she had totally knocked the wind out of the dinner. Most of the Obelisk guys just stared at her in shock; Chazz had kicking the wall for missing his chance whilst Crowler had fainted from it all. Alexis looked at all of the surprised faces before running out of the room. Mindy looked at Jasmine.

"Looks like we're in trouble now."

_The next day _

"ARGHHHH! I'm late!" Jaden came running out of the hallway towards the classrooms. Not only did he miss breakfast but he was late for Crowler's class. And that usually meant trouble or detention afterwards.

Alexis wasn't interested in Crowler's lecture about the newly developed restriction lists. Her mind floated towards what happened last night. Crowler had pulled her aside to confirm what she had yelled out was true. Although he didn't seem to put up a fight, he did try to get Alexis interested or 'hooked up' with several Obelisk boys. But she politely turned it down as she was happier with Jaden than most of the perverts that tried to get her. Remembering their kiss, she blushed slightly about what they talked about.

Jaden tried to sneak past but nothing went unnoticed for Crowler.

"Late again, Slifer Slacker?"

"Well, sorry." With that, Jaden got to his seat.

"In any case, you'll have to write up a 15 page report on the newly restricted cards and give reasons why they are restricted by next lesson." Jaden sighed. How was he supposed to do a 15 page report, let alone a topic that he barely knew? Jaden just looked hopelessly at Syrus who was trying his best not to fall asleep.

Jaden walked out into the library as he began his 15 page report. Syrus managed to give him a set of notes on the various cards but he just couldn't think of any reasons.

"Arghhh, this is hopeless. How am I supposed to do this?"

"I suppose it's not that hard." Jaden looked up and saw Alexis beaming down on him.

"Hey Alexis." With that Jaden gently kissed her. Alexis felt as if she'll melt in his arms as she wrapped her arms round his neck. Gradually, she felt his arms wrap around her waist as the kiss deepened. Pulling away, she looked at him.

"I'll give you some pointers and you can finish the rest."

"Sounds good to me. Any requests before we start?"

"A date maybe?" Jaden looked at her in surprise.

"A date? Well, I suppose that could happen…" Just then, the PA spoke up.

"All students, please report to the main hall for an emergency meeting." Alexis looked at Jaden.

"Emergency meeting. Wonder what it means."

"Who knows. We'd better get there fast or else."

Jaden sat next to Alexis as the main hall was packed to maximum capacity. Chancellor Sheppard was there as was Vice Chancellor Napolean and as well as Crowler. Sheppard cleared his throat before speaking into the mic.

"I have a few announcements today. One was about the rumoured trip to KaibaLand. Unfortunately, we cannot go as KaibaLand is currently under going some repairs after the latest hurricane." There were a few groans in the crowd. Jaden noticed Syrus slightly more blue after hearing the news. Sheppard quieted down the crowd before continuing.

"However, our founder has graciously allowed us to attend the opening of the new KaibaLand at Hawaii. With that, we'll be going there the day after and be staying there for 1 month. Please make sure that you read on the instructions on the website before you sign up. That is all." With that murmuring grew until Crowler dismissed the students.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note**: This fanfic was stuck on my hard drive for quite some time and after 2 revisions and a complete re-write, it's finally seen the light of day. In any case, read and review. Any good/bad comments are appreciated. Until the next chapter.


	2. KaibaLand!

**The World to Me**

Chapter 2

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this series is under copyright by 4Kids and Konami. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission. The characters used here are under the Americanised version.

Alexis looked as she caught up to Jaden. "Wonder why we're going to KaibaLand?" Jaden merely shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm excited to go. I really want to catch up on my old friends there." Alexis looked at him suspiciously.

"Really? Hope it's not a figment of your imagination." Jaden looked at Alexis.

"Come on, are you jealous?" Alexis gave a hot flush before opening her mouth. But seeing Jaden chuckle just batted off the anger. Wrapping his arms round her waist, he looked into her brown eyes.

"You know that I won't go back on our relationship. It's gone too far." Alexis looked down as she hid her blush.

"What makes you so…" She didn't have time to finish as Jaden reached down and tilted her head up. His lips were on her and she didn't want to complain about that. Of course, a slight cough got their attention as both of them looked at Crowler. His steel glare was intense as he looked at Jaden.

"I hope you won't do anything rash with her, young Slacker. But I'll be watching you." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off to his office. Both had an incredulous look on their faces.

"When did Crowler ever give up on baiting you to date with a Blue member?" Alexis just shook her head.

"Dunno."

_Meanwhile…_

Chancellor Sheppard looked as he viewed the landscape from his office. 'I really wanted the students to take a break off what has happened in the past year. But that's not the only thing that made me go.' Hearing a knock on the door, he sighed.

"Enter." Crowler stepped in with Bonaparte and as well as Simon. Standing scant feet away from his desk, Sheppard looked at them.

"So what is it this time?" Crowler was the first to speak.

"We were wonder on the sudden announcement of the trip. Why wasn't this consulted with us in the first place?" Sheppard looked wearily at them.

"The reason is that the financier wanted us to showcase the pride and talent that we exhibited to the world." At that, the three balked on their words.

"You mean Seto Kaiba personally asked us to attend this event?" Bonaparte couldn't believe what he just said.

"That is right. He personally called himself and gave this order to us. Naturally I cannot refuse." Simon looked incredulously at the Chancellor.

"So when are we set to leave." Sheppard looked up at all of them.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow as I announced. The reason is that by the time we arrive, we'll be in time for the opening of the new KaibaLand."

"That doesn't leave us a lot of time to prepare Chancellor." Bonaparte and Crowler nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but Seto Kaiba requested this. So maybe it is not wise to question his authority." Knowing that they had stepped too far, they merely nodded. "Then get the students ready. We'll leave at first light."

Jaden looked as he stuffed some more clothes into his pack. 'Seriously,' he thought, 'who can fit anything with the cheap bags they give us?' Struggling with the zipper, he heard the door open.

"Jaden, you still haven't packed?" Syrus looked at the heavily bulging bag that was straining at the seams. "Jaden, the list only tells us to pack for three nights worth, not permanently!" Jaden gave a slight laugh.

"Well, you can't be too sure." The door opened again, this time revealing Bastion.

"You're quite right there. But something is still bothering me." Both of the Yellows on the floor looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the timing of the trip. It's just too coincidental just to happen per chance. Something must be up in order to do this."

"I don't care. As long as we get free food and sweet duels there, I can't complain." Both Bastion and Syrus just sweat dropped at this.

"In any case, we need to get some sleep. The trip starts tomorrow, and I highly doubt I want to hear you snoring on the trip to KaibaLand, Jaden." All just laughed it off as they got ready for the night.

**Author's note**: Hey guys, I'm sort of sorry for the really late chapter upload and as well as the very short chapter. The reason why was working full time means little time to do the stories and as well as little time to proof read and get them ready. Almost all the chapters are currently scrapped and redone at a very slow pace.

From now on, I'll try to aim for a 2 month period between chapters. The reason is that I can type some up when I have the chance. Plus, the chapters will be much shorter than the previous works that I've done as writing nearly 20 pages on Word isn't the most enjoyable thing ever made. So I'll tend towards the short and just do a multi chapter long fanfic than a short but overstretched fanfic.

So yeah, gomen ne if you're expecting something longer or more deeper but this will be the new spring board to work from.

Until the next chapter…


	3. Conditions

**The World to Me**

Chapter 3

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this series is under copyright by 4Kids and Konami. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission. The characters used here are under the Americanised version.

At first light, nearly everyone was bleary eyed and deprived of sleep. Jaden just constantly yawned as Syrus sat next to him. Bored already, he looked at his watch impatiently.

"Syrus, when are we going?" Syrus just sighed.

"I just don't know. We'll get going once they start going." As the rest of the school slowly filled the chartered boat, Jaden saw Alexis take her seat next to Jasmine and Mindy in the row behind them.

"So Alexis, have you decided on the rooms yet?"

"What? I didn't know you have to do that." Mindy just rolled her eyes whilst Jasmine continued.

"Don't worry Lex. I'm pretty sure Jaden will allow you to crash his room…"

"In your dreams. Besides, I don't think that'll be allowed." Before Jasmine could counter her argument, Sheppard spoke up.

"Fellow students, we have been very privileged with this trip given Seto Kaiba has personally funded this trip to KaibaLand. However, there is a condition that he has given us. We'll be participating in a duelling tournament with the rest of the world's best duellist academies. We will know more details once we have arrived on the island."

Many of the students began to murmur amongst the people sitting with them.

"In regards with the sleeping arrangements, I have left that up you. There are no restrictions on the sleeping arrangements. As per usual, a maximum of 4 people in the rooms are allowed and there will be no movement after 11pm. If you are caught by a teacher outside these hours, then consider yourself in some big trouble with me and the staff. That'll be all. Enjoy the trip and have fun." With that, the entire staff left.

Jaden looked at Syrus and as well as Tyranno.

"So do you guys want to camp out together?"

"Oh course Jaden. But that leaves one short. Do you want to ask Bastion if he wants to hang out with us?"

"I'm sure he'll want to come along." With that, he got up and tapped Bastion who was in front of him.

"Hey Bastion, do you want to rug up with us?" Bastion just looked before smiling.

"Of course, Jaden. I'll be honoured if you do." With that, Jaden plopped back into his seat.

"Sweet, Bastion says okay."

"Great, we'll just have to stick together once we get off the boat."

"That won't be that difficult given he's in front of us." Syrus just looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Anyway, Syrus, cheer up. This trip will definitely be a blast."

**Author's note**: Hey guys, I'm sort of sorry for the really late chapter upload and as well as the very short chapter. The reason why is because of working full time means little time to do the stories and as well as little time to proof read and get them ready. Almost all the chapters are currently scrapped and redone at a very slow pace.

From now on, I'll try to aim for a 2 month period between chapters. The reason is that I can type some up when I have the chance. Plus, the chapters will be much shorter than the previous works that I've done as writing nearly 20 pages on Word isn't the most enjoyable thing ever made. So I'll tend towards the short and just do a multi chapter long fanfic than a short but overstretched fanfic.

So yeah, gomen ne if you're expecting something longer or deeper but this will be the new spring board to work from.

Until the next chapter…


End file.
